


N's Queen. White's King.

by Emperorslover



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Lemon, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghetsis set a trap for White, she never got the battle N, instead she was forced to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White and N.

White blinked a few times trying to get rid of the tears, she really did miss the green haired "Hero", he had found his way into her heart, not that Black would ever understand, he wasn't there. Her hand moved to her lips when she remember the time on the Ferris wheel, he had looked so sad that she had to something. So she had moved next to him and told him that it was alright, she didn't care that he was the "King" of team Plasma, she had told him that they could be friends if he wanted. He had asked her to join him, to stay by his side just before he kissed her, she knew that she enjoyed the kiss more than she should have but she couldn't help it. It broke her heart a little on the inside when she told him that she couldn't, he gave her a small smile and said that he could wait and that he wasn't giving up on her. She guesses that is how she ended up where she was, looked in his room. There had been set a trap for her, just before she gotten to him. She awoke to yelling, she need his voice from anyway, he wasn't happy about it. He told his father to let her go but his father refused. She woken up in a holding cell, seeing as she had nothing to do she went back to sleep, the next time she woke up she was in a different room, it was beautiful, paintings of Pokemon everywhere, she knew that it must be his room. His sisters just conformed it, they also let her know that he had saved her Pokemon and had them still in the his castle. She was grateful for that, he was looking out for her. When she asked why they replied that he didn't want her to get upset and that her Pokemon were happy with her so he didn't see the point in letting them go, knowing that they were going to find they way back to her. She hadn't seen him, only heard him when he was fighting with his "father". She heard the door open and close, she really didn't want to his two sisters or his "father", not like this. She had no idea why his "father" came to visit her and she didn't like it. 

N as quietly as he could moved into his room, the brunette laid with her back to him. He could see her shoulder shake just slightly, he knew that she was crying. He hated this, he wanted her to came to his side willingly, not this way. He had fallen for the girl in front of him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had felt this way from them moment he had first meant her, after that he had stolen a few kisses from her, she never pushed away so he figured that she liked them as well but he knew not to get his hopes up like that. N moved over to the bed and sat down on the end. 

"I am sorry, White." He didn't look at her as he spoke, so ashamed of what his "father" had done. "I never wanted it to turn out like this." 

If he had been watching her, he would had seen how she turned her head slightly or seen her tear stained face broke out into a grin. She moved so fast that the green haired male didn't get a chance to react. She jumped him, hugging him like if she let go he would vanish. At first he was shocked but then he returned the hug. He didn't quiet understand why she was hugging him but he did know that in made him happy. She pulled away just enough so that she could see his face. He smiled down at her when he saw her beaming face. 

"Thank you." she voice was raw from the amount of crying she been doing. "For saving and protecting my Pokemon." 

N gave her a sad smile realizing that she doesn't know yet, doesn't know what his "father" did while she was sleeping. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, she looked so confused. "My...I...We...You are my Queen now." 

He looked away, he couldn't believe that his father had done this to them, N wanted as his Queen yes but he wanted her to told to be his forever not being forced into it. 

"Don't you want me as your Queen?" Her question made him snap his head back to look at her. 

"Of course I want you as my Queen, I just wanted you to choose to stand by my side, not being force into it." White giggled a little. "You knew?" 

She nodded. "Your sisters told me, by accident." She add the last bit in. N laughed a little bit, he was so relieved. 

"So you want to be with me?" She nodded. N pulled her into a kiss, a long and passionate kiss. Laying her back on the bed as he pulled from her, her cheeks turned a dark crimson red. She knew what was going to happen, she took in a deep breath. They were married and this was what married couples did. N started to pulled off her clothes, piece by piece. He swallowed when he saw her naked form, she was beautiful, every last bit of her. 

"You're so beautiful." Her blush got even more darker. N wanted her so badly it wasn't funny. He wanted to make her his, and his alone. He pressed his lips against hers, pressing himself against her naked body. White could feel N's member, even through his clothes. She had no idea that he had wanted her that badly, she felt happiness spread throughout her chest. He wanted her and only her, White pushed herself against N, moving her hips. The green haired male moaned into the kiss and she tried to remove his clothes, N pulled away and helped by shedding whatever he had left on. White went bright red when she saw his size and how hard he was. N descended on to one of her breast while his hands roamed her body, wanting to feel every part of her. He loved the noises that the brunette was making, and they where just for his. N moved one of his hands down her belly and into hot, wet core. White arched her back and almost screamed, N eyes widen then a smirk could have been seen in his eyes as he played with her more. She moaned and mewed for the green haired male above her, and he was loving it. 

"N." She was just able to get out. "Please." 

N blinked up at his Queen a few times before moving so that he was looking down into her eyes. He removed his fingers but moved something much larger, he waited for her to confirm that was what she wanted. White nodded to her green haired hero, he pressed his lips against hers as he pushed into her. It was painful at first, so N took in really slow but once she got use to his size she moved her hips to let him know that she was really. N started out slow, taking his time to make sure that he didn't hurt her. After a little bit it started to feel good to her, really good so she moved her hips to try and get N to move faster. He seemed to get the hint and started to move faster, he also shifting a bit trying to find that certain spot when she cried out in pleasure he knew that he had found it, he made sure he kept hitting it over and over against. White hit her climax hard, screaming his name as her did. N wasn't long after her, he moan her name in her ear. White made a disappointing sound as N pulled out, he chuckled a little as he laid down next to her, pulled the blankets over them as he did. The brunette curled up next to her green haired love, pushed herself as close as she could. N wrapped his arms around her, a small frown appeared on his face. 

"What is wrong?" He whisper to the younger female. 

"Am I only going to be able to see you at night?" N was surprise by the question but understood why she asked it. 

"No, but you will have to have someone with you at all times until I can convince my father that you aren't going to ran off somewhere." White looked out at her self proclaimed King and nodded, he smiled down at his Queen. 

"Okay but only you or your sisters." N blinked then broke out in a smile.

"Of course." 

"I love you." White whispered, she just heard N reply before she fell asleep. 

"I love you too." 


	2. White's brother Black

White had wasn't sure how long it been since that had been married to N but she didn't really care either. She was happy bieng by N side, she still didn't agree with what he was doing and remember him all the time but he didn't seemed to mind, in fact he seemed to love it. N had been sitting on his throne when she walked in with his sisters, a huge grin broke across his face. She hadn't been feeling well, so she had been staying in bed. N had missed having her almost always by his side, they both referred in that way. When she got to him the green haired male pulled her onto his lap, she allowed N to move her when he wanted her. They foreheads and lips were just touching when the doors to the throne room burst open, they pulled a part and looked to see who in was. N pulled her in tighter when they saw the three teens standing at the doors.

"Let her go." The middle one growled. White wrapped her arms around N neck, pulling herself closest to him.

"White." Her best friend took a few step forward. She looked like she was about to cry. "We are here to save you."

White shook her head, she didn't want to be saved. She wanted to stay with N.

"White!"

"Go away Black!" Her voice cracked, she didn't want this, not at all.

"White, think about Mum." She flinched, he just pulled the Mum card.

"Didn't you hear her?" N didn't sound happy. "She told you to leave."

"I heard what _my sister_ said but I'm not. Seeing as she is _my sister_ it is my job to save her from people like you!" Black shouted at the older teen. N held onto her even tighter but not enough to hurt her.

"You're wrong." N voice was soft. Everybody was shocked. "It was your job to protect her but you failed. Now it is my job, seeing as she is my wife and Queen."

The three stood there and stared at the two on the throne, White watched on, she wasn't ashamed of being with the man she loved. Black took a step forward.

"White." He took another, N sisters move in front of them. "Think about Mum, she misses you. She needs you to come home. How do you think that she will feel when she finds out that the reason you won't come home was because you were force to get married. To the man who is trying to take away all of our Pokemon."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes, she did miss her Mum but she loved N, that was something that she knew Black would never understand. If she were to go home Black would find a way to keep her there.

"If your Mother wishes to see White than she is more than welcome to but White and I are both happy here, so I am going to have to ask you nicely to leave, I don't want White to see you get hurt." N sounded so strong and powerful at that moment. "If you want to see her, I am not going to stop you but you have to stop upsetting her or I will have you removed from her presents."

The trio stood there for a little bit before Cheren step forward, he looked at White. "Are you really, truly happy here White?"

"Yes." She nodded. Black fell to his knees "I love N, with all my heart." She felt N nuzzle her neck, one of his ways of showing her affection. "Then I am going to tell your Mum what I just heard and I will be back with her. She really does miss you."

"I'm going with him too but I will came back, we have so much catching up to do." Bianca left with her boyfriend, they were holding hands, this made her smile.

"How do I get you back?" Black asked looking up at his twin sister. N was the one who answered. "Became Zekrom's Hero and beat me." N wasn't looking at Black but still nuzzling White's neck. "If you win then she will be able to leave my side, if she wants too."

Black was on his feet and almost out the door when he yelled, "I will save you Sis!"

N sisters felt feeling that they were safe to be alone. N sighed into White's neck, she felt his lips ghost over her skin, giving her shivers.

"What is wrong?" She asked, N laughed a humorless laugh.

"I wish that I had people like that." White was getting worried about her King.

"You do." N pulled away and stared up at her, confusion fill his eyes.

"Other then you." He whispered like he was afraid that he had hurt her feelings.

"Your sister, most of the grunts look up to you, all our friends love you; that is why they don't leave when you try to free them." N loved that she had started calling them they friends in stead of Pokemon.

"You are right." He pulled her back into him but he couldn't stop the tears from falling and the words from coming. "I just wish that my 'father' was more like your mother and that he wasn't using me."

N had over heard his 'father' talking to Colress about it, it had hurt him greatly. White pulled her lover as close as she could and held him until he stopped. They stayed there for the rest of the day.


End file.
